Loves Me, Loves Me Not
by minakoaino143
Summary: Petra is unstable with her relationship with Levi. Her doubt with him grows stronger as her heart grows weaker. Without Levi, she is confused. After she miraculously survived the expedition, if she is found alive, she may be killed, being thought as regenerative. She must disguise herself and find a way back to the walls by herself. T for cutting, violence, and mild swearing.
1. Nightmare

Before my mom died, she would always tell me to never go beyond the walls, to never trust anyone, to never tell your secrets to a disgusted, filthy bystander. Mother told me to not join the Survey Corps, or you will regret it for your life. For a while, I never knew what she meant. I was always drowned in curiosity, never really paying attention to the real world revolving around me.

It was after the Female Titan had snapped my neck in two. My head was nearly separated from my collarbone, and blood was dripping out of my heated flesh. I didn't know how to respond to it. My eyes were in their death position, and anyone could have thought I was dead. Even Lieutenant. Through our wedding engagement, I have never seen him without a frown. But deep in his mind, I know he's thinking about something. Thinking about annihilating the Titans with Commander Erwin. Thinking about Eren. Thinking about the squad and the supplies. Thinking about the Military Police and the King's orders. But never about me.

Even though I was his fiancée, he never truly looked me in the eye. I wanted him to understand that yes, he may be 10 years older than me. He was 32, and I 22. I remember the first time my father introduced me to Levi for the arranged proposal, I could see the stony look in his eyes. He was lonely and needed a friend.

My short tangerine hair swayed in the wind as I saw the titan after Eren. He was on his gear, but… suddenly, he withdrew his hand from the blades. He then took his knuckle and his palm the entrance of his lips. My eyes widened as he furiously gnawed into his skin. Seeing a spark, his body exploded, surrounding with smoke. I couldn't remember anything after that.

I suddenly woke up, feeling bumps juggling me from some sort of carrier. I was wrapped in white cloth, and the oxygen was suffocating with blood. "W-wha?" I slowly untied the wrapping away from my body. I could see light seeking through the peeks. I could hear voices. I could see the sun and dots of trees. W-was I in heaven?

"We can't carry all the dead bodies! The titan's will eventually catch up to us! We need to throw some out!" "No! I am not throwing Ame-chan into that hell hole! She's my girlfriend! I want to preserve her, dammit!" I could hear soldiers arguing. As I crouched up from the sheets, I rubbed my eyes, my vision still blurry. Gallops of horses were racing from the back of my ear. I squinted my eyes.

"Petra-san! Petra-san!" My eyebrows flinched as I heard someone speaking. I turned my head to see Mikasa and injured Eren. I could see a stack of dead bodies rolling next to me, and I couldn't tell out who was in the pile. I rubbed my forehead and groaned from back pain.

"Petra, you mustn't move. You have a broken neck. Heichou saved you from getting any further injuries." My face turned a pale pink as I heard her statement. C-captain saved me? "How did Eren survive? Before I fainted, he turned into a titan…"

"Captain Levi saved him as well. I wrapped you in the aiding cloth as he cared for Eren's wounds. Don't worry, he's fine now. But he thought you were dead, so he ordered me to wrap you with the other bodies."

My heart stopped. It started to ache. My heartfelt even worse when I was injured. M-my own fiancée doubted me own existence. I slowly took the thin blade from my Maneuver Gear. Maybe I wasn't good enough. He thought that Eren was more important than me. I slowly took the blade into my lap, and placed the blade toward my wrist and drew a thin line on my hand. Then I did another. And another. For some reason, It took away the pain. "Petra? What are you doing?"

I roughly prepared to jab the piercing weapon toward me heart. "Sorry, Mikasa. But if Levi doesn't need me, who does?"

I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Goodbye.


	2. Hidden

I couldn't bring myself to stab myself.

Something didn't feel right. I was about to halt myself, when…

"The titans are gaining on us!"

"Most likely because of the corpses. They're attracted to the stench of the bloody smell of these rotten bastards. Best to throw them out."

'NO! YOU CAN'T JUST THROW MY GIRLFRIEND AWAY LIKE TRASH!"

I heard the noises of bodies rolling off the cart. Suddenly, the man's arms grasped me roughly, one hand on my hair, and one on the cloth of my waist.

"You're going too! You smell like shit most of all!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Eren tried to grab onto my hand, but before I had anytime to reach for him, the man threw me off the supply cart. My head suddenly hit the moist grass, suddenly seeing titans approaching me with their feet rumbling the earth. About to call for someone, I stopped myself. No one was going to help me. I watched the teams riding to the next safe station.

'According to my plans… it says they will be there for about a day for rest. But that means it's going to take quite a while to reach the point by foot… and they would recognize my face and uniform right away. I need a disguise.. wait! The extra clothes that I had, just in case…!' I hid behind a row of bushes nearby and took of my leathered boots, belts, and pants. Taking off my cloak, blouse, and brown silk jacket, I felt rather cold. I took a rest, the breeze leaving me shivering in my bra and underwear. I took a quick look onto my scars, realizing how ugly my skin, once silky, now bumpy with pimples from sweat, bruises from camp, and wounds and blood from titan engagements.

I took the beige knee skirt and striped sweater and combed my hair with my fingers. Deciding to get to the place by Maneuver Gear, I'll put it in the tool shed. I then took a can of black can smoke and inked it into my hair, making the sunshine orange into a light black color. I curled my hair a little with my fingers, and then sighed. This will be tough.

"Um… I think this is the place…" I settled my gear next to the row of hanging equipment, and silently snuck out of the shed before anyone caught me. I smothered myself with berried to cover my original scent. Feeling a little doubtful, I took the pallet knife and made a cut onto my cheek. I then weakly walked over to the tables where Eren and Olou were.

"E-e-excuse me… C-can you please help me…?" 'YES1 My acting is pretty good this time!' I tried to look as afraid as I could, steadily shaking my hand as I reached out for Jean. They all looked guilty for me, and stood up and tried to vouch me. "What in the hell are you doing out the wall- Whoa, you are seriously bruised all over! Lieutenant! We have a stranger over here! By the way, what district were you from? The walls are nearly 4 hours away from here by foot."

Thinking fast, I said whatever came to mind. "I-I came from the Trost district."

"Oh! From my district?" He grinned with pleasure as he waved his hand to Commander Erwin. "Oh, what's your name by the way?" I gulped, thinking of a quick name. "Aya. Aya Kouyama." I suddenly realized that was an Asian name, gasping as I tried to say something else that was English, but I couldn't.

"I didn't know we had any more Asians in our district!" Jean chuckled.

"What did you call me over for, you brat?" I heard Levi's voice behind me. "And who is this lady with such odd looking clothes…?" 'Odd clothes? Talk about having no fashion sense…' I turned quickly and made the soldier pledge. "M-my name is Aya Kouyama, and I-I got lost in the outside walls! I am very sorry, Heichou…"

"How did you know that pledge? And it's quite outstanding, for a non-soldier… and you called me 'Heichou'? You aren't in the Survey Corps. How did you get that name?"

I sweated more and I quickly sat on the bench. He leaned really close to me, almost touching my nose. "Tell me… Is there anything that you're hiding? Maybe you were once part of the army?" I clenched onto my kneaded palms, feeling my heart starting to beat faster. I felt my face grow hot, blushing madly, but not very visible to the naked eye.

I stood up. I softly put my hands to his firm chest and pushed him away. "I-I'm sorry… I have no idea what nonsense you spat out…" I thought that was it, and I attempted to walk away. Suddenly, Levi grabbed me by the waist, pulling me towards him. My back was connected to his cleaned uniform, and I could feel his breath. He smelt of faint cologne, and it smelt so good…!

"Please note, 'Aya', that I state you suspicious. And the style of your hair reminds me of my dead beloved…" He slipped his hand under my bangs, taking his thumb and massaged my head. "Meet me in my office at 9:00 tonight. I need to discuss you something."

He then released me, as I tumbled to the ground, nearly panting. My face was red, and my socks were damp from sweat.

Levi went over to Hanji. "So, have any info on this 'Aya'?" Hanji put her hand on her waist, looking sort of confused. "First, I'd like to state… There is no name as Aya Kouyama. And there is no Aya in the Trost district files."


	3. Busted

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**I have been getting questions with people saying, "How come none of the titans were going after her when she was pushed off the cart?" "What about her broken neck?" Those questions will be answered later on in chapters (=ﾟ****ωﾟ****)ﾉ ****And Marco does NOT die. Just for the sake of reading :-)**

"God, this room is so small..." I walked into the 10 foot tall room.

"You will be staying in this room with Jean for the meantime. Make yourself comfortable, we'll be here for a day or two. The titans can attack anytime, so be on alert." Levi stared at me intently before looking away. "Remember to meet up with me in my room." I nodded. "Y-yes!" I sat on the bed, the one I'm being forced to sleep with. The thought of sleeping next to a guy I didn't have any special feelings for made my heart perk up.

"I won't do anything weird to you, don't worry." Jean sighed as he sat next to me, taking a cushion and hitting me on the head. "Don't be so stupid, Aya. Besides, I don't have a thing for slightly curled hair. I have a fetish for girls who are stubborn, and have lipstick, and have long, feminine, black hair... Oh, Mikasa..." His face turned into a dreamy state as I muffled a laugh. Maybe Jean can be a pretty nice guy.

I checked my watch. It was 8:10. "Hey Jean, want to get something to eat? I'm starving." Jean broke from his dream coma as he looked at me. "Oh! I totally forgot about dinner. Sure. Hey. You don't have any friends yet, right? I'll introduce you to my friend Marco when we get to the dining hall. That way you won't look like a complete loner. Yeah, you can thank me later...!" He shot me his bragging grin and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, lets go eat! Let's not let Sasha eat all the food."

"Whoa... This place is... Crowded..." The cold tray made my hands wrinkle as I stood on my toes, looking for an open spot to eat. "Jean, I don't think there's any place to eat."

"There's one," He said as he sat on the corner seat. I sighed. "Oh well, I'll just look for one when someone leaves." "No need for that," I heard a voice behind me. "We need to ask you something, Aya." Hanji lifted her glasses and pulled back her hair. "Erwin and Levi would like to see you." I looked slightly nervous. "Um, is it okay if I eat my dinner?" I tried to find someway to avoid the talk that might blow my cover. She smiled and raised her eyebrow. "You can eat in the room while we talk to you. Besides, Levi requested for you as soon as possible. He seems quite interested in you."

"I-if you don't mind, I will." I gulped and scratched my arm. "Hehe, sorry Jean... I have to meet up with Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. I'll meet you in the room after everything is settled, okay?" Jean flashed a grin. "Don't keep me waiting! I want to show you what Marco did!" I laughed. "C'mon, Aya, it's about time." She patted me on the back, and we left the dining hall.

"So, Aya, do you have any idea how you got here? This is an awfully hard place to get to." I tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't. "I got here by Maneuver Gear-" Hanji stopped me and looked at me seriously. "How were you able to moderate it? It would take at least two weeks for a non-soldier to operate the gear. And where did you find it? Where did you put it after you were done? And where exactly did you learn such advanced skills?"

"M-my dad way once in the Military Police..." I fibbed as I sat on the leather couch. Placing the tray onto the dusty glass table in front of me, I notice everyone is staring.

"U-um. Did I do something wrong?

"We would just like to confirm some information with you, Aya Kouyama. Suddenly, he took an arrow dart and threw it near me, receiving a small cut on my ear. Remembering I had gone through this during training, I didn't move or change my expression.

"Ah, she's a sharp one," Levi said, throwing a bandage at my lap. "Use this. We would like to talk with you." I shrugged and said, "Go ahead. I'm not busy or anything."

Erwin took the stack of files and placed it toward me. "Would you please confirm with me your REAL name and REAL district? We could not find you in our documents." I winced at the red stamped files, tapping my foot as I took a bite of my butter loaf. "There must be some mistake... I really do come from the Trost district..." "And your name IS Aya Kouyama?" I wasn't exactly ready to answer and receive the consequences. But-

"No need, Commander." Levi roughly grabbed my hair and poured a bucket of fresh water over my black hair. My eyes widened, and my heart was beating. The black dye from the smoke wad staining my sweater, and now my hair was revealing into a tangerine.

This was not looking good.


	4. Lieutenant

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I am so sorry my chapters are seemed rushed ^^: I have spotted a few typos, which I am planning to change. I am also planning to write and Ib or Noragami fanfiction **

**If you have any questions about the fanfic, you can PM me, but most of your questions you are wondering about will most likely be answered in later chapters ^_^**

My hair grew damper. The black dye from the smoke was starting to ruin the white cloth around my neck. 'Shit. If this gets wet, not only will they see my broken neck, but they'll also see my orange hair…!" I took the sweater and wrapped it around my hair, giving no one a chance to notice my orange hair. The tank top under my sweater was growing damp too, so before they had any chance to say anything, I ran out of the office.

"Get back here, Kouyama!" I heard Erwin and Hanji. I gulped and ran as fast as I could to the nearest room and slammed it shut, taking deep breaths. I sat on the wooden bed, my heart pounding. I took my clothes off, hiding them under the bed, so no one would see it. I went to the closet, grabbing a shirt, seeming unusually long. 'This must be a man's room…?' I took the shirt, placing it over my wet, cream skin.

"Let's split up and look for her!" I heard them outside the door. Just before they had a chance to get to this room, I locked the knob, placing the key in the shirt pocket. My hair was now half orange, half black. I took one of the smoke rounds from the desk, silently running it through my scalp. Letting it dry for a minute or so, I brushed my fingers over the tangles, straightening out the strands.

I could suddenly hear someone jiggling the door outside, pounding it and kicking it. I hid inside the closet, for an extra precautionary. I heard the knob turn silently, seeing the person had another key. Trying to back up, he had a water bottle, and he sat on the bed. 'I-it's Levi-Heichou…' My chest thumped. Blushing, I bumped my head on the hangers, making the clothes fall. 'Damn… This made a lot of noise.' I heard footsteps. They were coming closer. Bracing myself, I closed my eyes.

The creaking of the wood made my eyes tighten. The door opened, and I could see a bit of light through my eyelids. "Ah, we have a little rat, don't we?" I felt his hand cup under my legs, and another delicately lifting my neck. I felt myself being lifted, higher and higher, until I felt his chest, his warmth, his breath. I slowly opened my eyes. Looking up, I saw his face, looking a bit softened. He placed me down, with me sitting on his lap.

"You were really hard to find, you know." His eyebrow went up, my guard coming up. "And besides, you can't exactly fool me. I'm not really the define definition of stupid, you know." His voice repeated in my mind. _You can't exactly fool me. _What did he mean?

I heard a knock on the door. "Levi, did you find Kouyama yet?" My shoulders twitched. I was about to cover his mouth, when-

"No, she isn't here. Can you guys search for her? I'm changing." My eyes widened with surprise. Why did Corporal defend me? Isn't catching me what they wanted?

He turned to face me, lowering his face down, little by little. "Don't tell me you forgot what I said. Its 9:00, isn't it?" I eyed the clock, which it indeed said 9. "Y-yes… I didn't forget, Lieutenant."

"Don't call me Lieutenant. Just Levi is fine."

"I-If you say so, sir." My face was growing pink. His face was so close; his hair was tickling my bangs, and his arms were pinning me to the ground now. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to.

"I want you to tell me. Is your real name really Aya?"

"Yes."

"Are you really from the Trost District?"

"Y-yes."

"Is your hair really black?"

"YES! What are these questions fo-"

Before I had the chance to finish my question, his soft lips grazed against mine. I didn't know how to respond, for my face was horribly flushed. I kissed back, letting my instincts take over. He parted from me, and hugged me tightly. I jumped a little. 'Wait.. I thought Levi… hated me…'

I heard him starting to sniffle, and he grabbed against my shirt. I raised my hand and patted him on the back. "W-what is it? Are you ok?"

"You are a terrible liar…"

"What are you talking about, Levi?"

He cupped my face, and stared at me.

"Welcome home…

….Petra."


	5. Guitar

"W-WHA?" I scrambled away from him, panting.

"Aren't you Petra? I find it almost obvious it's funny." Taking the wooden vase near his desk, I hold it up in the air. 'Forgive me, Levi, Kami-sama..!" I smashed the object onto his head, making him go nauseous. His eyes opened, spitting out splotches of blood. He tightened his eyes, covering the bump with his palm. "P-petr- r-ra…" His eyes slowly closed, slowly falling to the ground. His sleeping state made him look more handsome, his grey eyes shielded by his peach eyelids.

I stab of guilt picked at my heart. "I-I'm sorry, Levi…" I pulled back his bangs, delicately kissing him on the forehead. "J-just give me some more t-time…" I stood up, placing the wood back on his table. Seeing my clothes were a bit drier, I quickly ruffled the shirt off and changed into my damp clothes. Touching the doorknob with my slender fingers, I gazed behind me, seeing Lieutenant's body on the floor. "I promise I'll some back to you, but not yet… Forgive me, Captain."

"Where the hell have you been?" Jean yelled in a harsh tone. "A-and your clothes… Did you get in a fight?" 'Damn… I knew I should've changed before I came.' "Oi, Aya!" He pounded the wall. "What happened? You've been gone for 2 hours! Some guards were looking for you." I gritted my teeth, slowly backing up. "W-why do you care? I-I was just at a meeting with Hanji, is all." I sneezed from the cold, rubbing my nose. Jean's eyes softened, taking his uniform jacket and wrapping me. "You really like making peopleworry, don't you." 'W-wha..' My cheeks glowed pink, and I turned my eyes to the floor. "Aren't you going to use this? Be-besides, I-I'm w-we-"I coughed, bringing my hands to my mouth. My throat felt parched, and it felt slightly hard to breathe. "Whoa! You okay, Aya?" I coughed, feeling slightly drowsy. "Y-yeah. Just probably a cold." My eyes grew heavy as I struggled to keep my eyes open. "Hey, Aya? Can you hear me, Aya? AYA?"

"PETRA! MOVE OUT, THE TITAN'S GOING TO STEP ON YOU!" _W-what? Am I dreaming?" _ "Auroro! I-I… She killed… Gunther… a-and.. Olou…" "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW! MOVE OUT BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!" Suddenly, he pushed me out, letting me avoid the titan. B-but then…

"Whoa! Aya… You okay?" My eyes opened, breathing quickly, beads of sweat lining my forehead. "You were screaming in your sleep. You have a high fever, so some soldiers are going to stay here and watch over you while the rest of us are going to continue the expedition. We'll be back at 7." He took his palm and patted my head. "Hurry and get better, okay? We'll get you back to your parents." I smiled softly. "Thank you."

He stood up, grinning proudly. "Don't fall for me just yet, Aya." I spat out a laugh, slapping the sheet cover. "Haha, in your dreams, stupid." He chuckled and walked out to leave the room. "The person who will watch you will come in 15 minutes, so just sit tight. He'll be… like, a personal butler, you might say. He'll be switching rooms every hour or so to watch over Eren as well. You okay with that?" I slowly nodded. "Wait. Who's watching me?" He fidgeted his steps for a second. "I-it's best that you see for yourself. And I recommend you don't cause him any trouble. He isn't exactly who you'd call nice and comfortable to hang with." My brow lowered my face; turning into a confused state. "What do you mean?"

"I told you, you'll see." Leaving the room, I was left in thought, not really knowing what to do. Seeing no one was around, I took the papers I wrote when I was in training. Taking the wood from an additional table, I cut it with a knife from the drawers. Curving it into a certain oval shape, I added a square pole to my invention. Taking strands from my raven hair, I extended it over the object. Cutting the middle, I stepped back, looking at my creation. Looking at it, I decided to give it a name. "Ah.. I'll call it a guitar. I can try and use it with this song I wrote…" I settled the guitar on my lap, and my fingers on the hair strings. 'I dedicate this song… to Heichou. Too bad you'll probably never hear it.'

"_Now that you've found me,  
My whole world is brighter  
Now that you've touched me  
My steps are much lighter_

All of this world could decide  
To fall inward  
And you would still linger

Something has brought us together  
Unspoken  
Feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom

I will defend you  
I'll keep you beside me  
That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown

Now that you've found me  
I've stumbled through fire  
Now that you've touched me  
I've bloomed like a flower

Now that you're with me  
I no longer cower in silence, hiding  
I'm fighting for you

I'm fighting for you…"

I rested my voice, placing the guitar on my bed. I looked out the window, touching the warm glass with my palm. I coughed, scratching my throat.

"That was a wonderful song."

Alerted, I turned around.

"Commander Erwin? Shouldn't you be with the other cadets?"

"Actually, Aya… We would like to ask you if you could come with us.

To the expedition, I mean."


	6. Erwin

**Author Note: I suddenly realized how Levi sounds a bit OOC a while back. I've been reading quite a lot of SNK x Readers to help me with my story. By the way, have you guys heard the Attack on Titan English Dub? The 2****nd**** episode is coming in less than 2 hours on Toonami, so I present you this chapter while I wait ^-^**

**Also, in future chapters, I will be using manga references, so please make sure you want to read that, unless you want spoilers, which I hope you don't! Its chapters around 45 – 52, just so you guys know~**

I whirled my head, shaking. Wasn't Commander Erwin looking for me? And now he's coming up to me to go for an expedition? I practically met him today in this form!

"You don't have to, Aya." I eyed him suspiciously, gulping. "Weren't you looking for me? I thought you were going to capture me or something like that…" I saw the blond man chuckle, walking closer to me. Patting my head, I continued to awe his movements, peeking to see if he might make some false move, but he wasn't. In fact, he acted much more… gentle.

"I'm a civilian, Commander. Why would I, of all people, be requested to come along with the Regiment on your continuation with your plan? It makes no sense in my case, and I have nearly no experience with any form of engagement with titans. What makes you think I can fight? You're cra-" I was suddenly cut off, feeling the slight roughness placed onto my forehead. Looking up slowly, I blushed, seeing him pecking my face. I immediately pulled back, my heart racing. "W-what was that?" I question the commander.

Seeming satisfied by my response to the action, he pivoted on his foot, making a beeline for the chair. Sitting on the cushion, he sighed. "You seem pretty skilled to the squad. You know, you left an injury on Levi, and not just anyone could do that. He kept saying something in French, which of course I cannot understand." My face still tinted with hue, I walk with caution and take my place next to him. "I did hit him with wood. I think about anyone would get some kind of bruise from that." I tried to change the topic as quick as I could. "Shouldn't you be going to the expedition?"

"We're not leaving unless you're coming with me."

"And what makes you think I'll let you do that?"

Suddenly, he stood up, and wrapped me with his arms. My heart sped up slightly, never usually being this close with a man. "H-hey…! Let go of me!" I abruptly kick around, but he continued to hold me tightly against his chest. He let go of one of his arms, and lifted my legs, now pressed onto his arm. "I'll protect you. Will you trust me?"

**(A/N. Oh no… I accidentally inserted an Erwin x Petra part XD I wonder if this ship actually exists…)**

Looking up hesitantly, I was engulfed into his blue eyes. It was mixed with a dark cerulean, and his orbs continued to gleam with anticipation and passion. His nose was stiffened, waiting for an answer; his lips were curled downward slightly, the pink skin turning slight white, due to him biting onto his skin. Seeing his courage, I nodded.

His mouth changed to a soft smile, and he began to walk out of the room, and everything around became silent. His boots echoed around the hallway, and the torchlight swayed gently in the corridor. Being alone with the Commander wasn't a first, but not this kind of situation… I've never been this close to anyone… Not even Levi. Levi never really held me like this before. He never usually bothered to look at me truly in the eye, but now.. He's all worked up? I didn't get.

Did Levi even really have feelings for me at all?

The question stung my heart, but the more I tried to ignore it, the more obvious it seemed to be. Sure, Levi kissed me every once in a while… but that was because we were signed on contract for marriage. I loved Levi, but what's the point of loving a man that will never love you back? I shook my head, and I tried to drain the thought out of my mind.

Pretty soon, Erwin had dropped me near his office door. Watching his palm wrap along the doorknob, he stepped back, letting me inside. I nodded, and stepped into the old, dusty space. Settling down on the rusty desk, he folded his hands, his eyes boring into mine. I turned to face him, my nervous orbs glancing toward his serious expression.

"This room is sound – proof. So you can cut the act."

"What do you mean, Erwin?" I was taken aback on his statement. I lowered my head, covering my face with my black locks. "I don't quite understand the question."

He sighed, and stood up once more, and walked toward me. Leaning in, he crouched down to meet my height. "I think I'm capable of knowing who my soldiers now, don't I? I've been around you long enough to figure you out who you are."

He reached out his hand, ruffling my hair. I studied him; trying to figure out If he was just taking out some wild guess, or if he was serious. His eyebrows were hunched and pressed together, his eyes slightly pink, and his face pale. He kept his straight face all the while, but I could already tell I've been found out. I let out a sigh of defeat.

"You're clever as always, Commander Erwin."

He chuckled, pulling me in for a small hug. He was glad not only to have a comrade back, but a friend he had known for a while. He was worried, of course, for everyone else, but knowing that someone had survived was a pretty good feeling of both relief, but anger not knowing I was alive beforehand.

Withdrawing, I faced him, his face drawn with a slight hint of relief.

"Considering your circumstances, I'm guessing you want me to be kept unheard about?"

I nodded. "If you can, I would like you to keep this a secret from everyone else." I turned away slightly, biting my lip. "Especially Levi."

Noticing my worry, he nodded back. "But if this slips out on its own, I can't stop it. You should know that, right?"

Knowing the risks that my secret was beginning its expiration, I recognized this warning and saluted Erwin. Grinning, I changed myself to an entire different person; Aya Kouyama. There was no more Petra Ral left in me for now; my mind focused, I glanced onto him.

"What can I do for you, Commander Erwin?"

**GAAAH! I'm so glad I was bale to do this chapter :) I made it a bit longer than others, so why not ^-^  
****I reached over 1,000 reads! Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much~ I am so glad you guys like this story. Stay tuned for more~**


End file.
